While executing memory operations, non-volatile memory components may be polled to determine the operational status of the memory components. If a memory component returns a ready state when polled, a new memory operation may be initiated in the memory component. However, if the memory component returns a busy state when polled, the next memory operation for that memory component must wait to be initiated until the memory component returns a ready state during a subsequent polling operation.